Those Three Words
by neVErWaNNagROwuP
Summary: clare's life is crumbling into pieces, but who will be there to help? lots and lots of eclare33 rated T for future chapters and just to be safe.  ch. 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Green Eyes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story in a long time. Please make constructive criticism to help out my writing. Enjoy my Eclare fanfic! By the way, I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.

And just like that, I was captivated by those green eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him. Was it possible that I was falling in love with Eli? I wasn't sure what love was until I met him, and now, he's all I think about. He confused me with his smirk and kept me in a trance with those green eyes.

After break I wasn't sure where I stood with Eli. I mean he almost died on Vegas Night, and it scared me. My life was beginning to fall apart. My parents were getting a divorce, and I made a complete fool of Eli at dinner last night. He was so sweet trying to fit in at dinner with the tense silence. My parents refused to talk, and I was constantly making Eli look bad in front of them. How could I have been so stupid? I honestly thought that acting out would make them stay together. If Eli never talked to me again I don't know how I'd get through life. I was beginning to lose everything I loved.

I woke up Monday morning to the sound of my alarm beeping as loud as possible. I shut it off before hopping into the shower. I made the water as hot as possible to try to forget about everything that was happening. I wasn't really sure how I would get through the divorce, and the rest of the morning was a blur as I watched my mom packing boxes while shaking her head. I slipped out the door and walked to school in my purple Degrassi polo and khaki pants.

As I walked through the halls I realized I didn't have a girlfriend to talk to. Alli was gone, and obviously Jenna and I weren't on the best of terms. I was at a loss. I needed someone, and suddenly as the tears began to flow, there was a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Clare! Hey! Wait up! I think we should talk-" said Eli. I turned to look at him as tears flowed down my cheeks. There was no stopping them.

He made no sarcastic comment, and I wasn't shocked when he broke the NO PDA rule. Eli forced me into a hug, and I melted into his red polo. I couldn't help but stay with him. I knew everyone was watching us break the rules, but I wasn't worried. I was losing control of everything in my life.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Eli! I'm losing control of everything! I'm losing everything I love.." I looked into his green eyes. I just wanted to lose myself in them as I had before back when everything was easier.

Eli's eyes softened as he said, "Not me. I'm not going anywhere, Clare. I would never leave you." He looked sincere. I wanted to believe him, but there was a part of me that believed that I couldn't believe anyone anymore.

I said, "I want to believe you, but-" He cut me off, thankfully.

He interrupted saying, "Clare, I'm never going to leave you. I would never let myself do that to you. I love you." Those three words made me believe that maybe, just maybe, there was a light at the end of my tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2 Hands

After being scolded by Mr. Simpson for breaking the rules, Eli and I headed to lunch to meet up with Adam. I didn't talk much while attempting to eat my lunch, and Adam didn't question it while talking to Eli about some comic book I had never heard of before. Eli was my knight in shining armor… wait I take that back. He's my knight in shining gothic boots.

I heard Eli mention something about a family dinner, and I popped my head up. I hadn't had one of those in a while. Eli looked at me with his green eyes staring me down.

Eli said, "What's up, Edwards?" I couldn't help but smile when he smirked. He sent shivers down my spine whenever he did that. I was probably red as can be, and he knew what that smirk did to me.

I shyly said, "Oh… umm.. You just mentioned a family dinner. I was just thinking about the last time I had one of those. It didn't go exactly as planned. I kind of messed up." I looked into his eyes hoping he would realize how sorry I was for making a fool of him.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to come to a Goldsworthy family dinner? Clare, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." He was serious. There was no smirk, and I was slightly worried.

"But… I guess it would be a good time for you to meet my parents. If they won't scare you off, then nothing will." He smirked. I started to think of something clever to say to his comment, but I was at a loss for words.

"What makes you think that I can't handle it? I'm an Edwards, Eli. I can handle anything. I doubt your parents could scare me off." Adam popped into the conversation when I mentioned Eli's parents.

He said, "Clare, just wait 'til they tell stories of Eli's childhood and their love life. That was an awkward dinner for me." Adam started laughing. Love life? Maybe I wasn't ready for this. Eli shut Adam up, thankfully. He caught hold of my hand under the lunch table, and he squeezed it.

"Hey, it won't be that bad. I'll make sure they're on their best behavior. They're not bad; they're just different from other parents." Eli smiled at me. He actually smiled which meant he was excited for me to meet them. I knew I couldn't let him down, and I didn't want to let him down. Anyways, it was a good way of getting away from all the boxes in our house.

"I can't wait, Eli. I guess I better get going to math class, but I'll meet you at your locker after school?" He nodded squeezing my hand one last time before releasing it. I didn't want him to let go, but I couldn't have another detention. I lifted up my head and walked towards my math classroom. I smiled at Adam when I sat down next to him in class.

He said, "Hey, I wasn't trying to scare you before. It won't be too awkward. His parents are actually pretty down to earth. It'll be fine. They'll love you." I couldn't help but smile when Adam said that. Adam wasn't a mean person, so when he apologized, he meant it.

I said, "Thanks, Adam. You're being a great friend right now." He laughed when I said that.

He said, "Oh, Clare. Where would you be without me?" I knew that he was making a joke, but inside I silently wondered where I would be without him and Eli.


	3. Chapter 3 Sparks Fly

I made my way through the halls to Eli's locker. He wasn't there, so I stood there awkwardly hoping my boyfriend? I'm not really sure where I stood with Eli at this point. I was hoping he'd call me girlfriend reassuring me that there was a chance things would go back to the way they were before the whole Fitz situation and my parent's divorce.

I was biting my lip when someone squeezed my sides causing me to jump and squeal.

"Wow, Clare. I didn't think you would be that excited to see me." He added his signature smirk while turning his locker combo.

Eventually, he opened his locker to reveal the picture of him and me at Drew's party. The picture was taken before I knew that Eli liked me, and I immediately snatched it without him noticing.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?" He was too busy looking for some notebook he needed for the weekend.

"May I ask why you have this picture hanging in your locker?" He looked up stunned at what I was talking about. He smiled looking at the picture and took my hand.

"What's wrong with me having a picture of my beautiful girlfriend hanging in my locker?" I was somewhat shocked at him calling me his girlfriend, but I was truly just relieved. I felt as though nothing could tear me away from Eli.

"Thank you, Eli! C'mon I think I may need to thank you for that." I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the doors. He didn't exactly catch on to what I was saying, but then I raised my eyebrows.

He said, "Ohhhh. My, oh my, Clare Edwards, you always seem to amaze me." He smirked as I pulled him towards his car- I mean Morty.

He backed me up against Morty and smiled at me. He slowly slid his hand behind the back of my neck forcing me to go up on my tiptoes since he was a bit taller than I was. His lips crashed onto mine, and I swear I felt some sparks. I slipped my arms around his neck. I could feel him smirk through the kiss as I begged him for entrance. Obviously he accepted, and I heard some woots and hollers in the background. I finally realized that people were watching us makeout in the parking lot.

As much as I wanted to stay with Eli in the parking lot, never letting go, I pulled away from him. I smirked at him and got into the passenger side of Morty. Eli opened his door with a questioning look on his face.

"Why the sudden stop, Edwards? I don't know about you, but that was some kiss out there." He smirked at me and squeezed my hand, not letting go as he laced his fingers with mine. He started to drive towards his house as I answered him.

"You know, Eli, I didn't want to give the whole school a show. I just figured I would save something for later."

"I guess I wouldn't mind an encore." I glared at him, but I couldn't help myself from laughing at his goofy face. He had that effect on me. I could never stay mad at him for that long, and truly I didn't want to be mad at him.

"Eli? Do you think that your parents will like me? I know I'm not exactly the most interesting girl in the world, but-" We had pulled into his driveway, and he was looking at me.

"My parents won't like you, Clare." I was shocked. Had he just said that? Why was I even here again?

He took my hand up to his mouth before planting a kiss on it. He said with a loving look in his eyes, "Clare, they're going to love you." I pulled him into a hug before realizing that his mom was looking at us from the door.

"I guess it's now or never. Ready, Eli?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I love you, Clare."

"I love you, too, Eli." I opened my door brushing off my khaki pants and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Eli took my hand and walked me to the door before opening it. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4 ABs

My heart was racing, and my palms were getting sweaty. I was extremely nervous. I wanted Eli's parents to like me so much; I didn't need to disappoint him again. He could tell I was nervous. Before dinner we went to his bedroom, and Eli went into his bathroom to change out of his uniform. The door was slightly opened, and I could see the faint muscles in Eli's lower abs. Why was this boy so goddamn perfect? (Sorry God! I didn't mean to swear.) He noticed me checking him out and smirked at me.

"Like what you see Edwards?" I couldn't help but laugh as he made his way towards me. He took my hands and pulled me off the bed.

"You caught me, Eli. You're just so irresistible." I sighed making my sarcastic comment come out smoothly. He pulled me close, closing the gap between us.

"Clare, you need to loosen up. I know you're stressed, but meeting my parents isn't that scary. If Adam made it out alive, then it'll be a breeze for you." He was so sweet trying to make me feel better. I couldn't take it anymore and kissed him. He was caught off guard, but then he took control sliding his arm around my waist. I moved my arms around his neck pulling us as close us possible. _Knock Knock. _I was shocked hearing someone knock on the door.

"Eli? It's time for dinner. You and Clare can come down now." I don't know how I would've reacted to his mom walking in on us making out on his bed. Bed? When had we gotten on the bed? I was slightly out of it after kissing him. He made me forget about the bad things, but a bed? I definitely wasn't ready for that.

"Okay, Mom. We'll be right down." I could tell he was a little stunned, too. I hugged him and watched as he opened the door for me. We walked down the steps, past the living room, and into the dining room where Eli's mom had made spaghetti and meatballs laid out on the table. His father was already sitting there with the paper in hand. He smiled at me as Eli pulled out my chair.

"Thanks, Eli." He sat down next to me and squeezed my hand underneath the table.

"So, Clare, you're in grade 10? Eli tells me that you're quite the student. Being in an advanced grade 11 English class must be difficult." I saw Eli blush? Wow, Eli had blushed because of me.

"Oh, it's umm, interesting. I guess I just excel in English. It's my favorite subject. I hope to be a writer when I'm older." I looked at Eli when I said favorite. The image of him kissing me in the park popped into my head.

"Oh really? That's great. I thought I wanted to go into journalism before I decided I wanted to be a disk jockey for a radio station." Eli's father had cut into the conversation.

Eli said, "You're kidding, right dad? You liked English? Somehow I highly doubt that."

His father said, "Well, Elijah, how do you think I met your mother? I met her in an English class at university. Then a few months later, you came along." He winked at his wife, and I realized what Adam was talking about. I knew I should've been creeped out, but it somehow made me feel a lot more comfortable.

"Really, dad? Why'd you have to say that? Especially right in front of my girlfriend?" Eli was a little annoyed, but I slid my hand into his underneath the table lacing our fingers together. I squeezed it, and he kissed my cheek trying to hide the fact that his parents were flirting right in front of us. I couldn't help but giggle at that sight, but it was cute.

We continued to eat our spaghetti and meatballs and talked about high school and friends. His mom showed me pictures of Eli as a baby which made Eli turn extremely red. His parents were really cool, a little bit weird and embarrassing, but they fit with Eli.

Eli drove me home after dinner and stopped in front of my house before unlocking the doors he looked at me.

"So, are you never going to talk to me again? My parents are so embarrassing. I wanted this night to go perfectly, and they had to get all lovey-dovey-" I kissed him, so he would shut up. He seriously talked a lot sometimes, not knowing when to stop.

"Eli! They're not that bad! I actually had a really good time tonight. It was a lot of fun."

"Are you sure? You don't need to lie to me because I'm such a good kisser." he smirked, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, Eli, I'm positive it's not because you're a good kisser." I laughed. He said, "Ouch!" "Oh, Eli. You know that I love you?" He smiled at me before kissing me good night."

"I love you, too, Clare, so much."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: what'd you think? Please R&R. I need your opinions. Reviews make my day! Thanks for reading! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5 Perfect

I woke up the next morning after some birds had started chirping outside my bedroom window. I smiled to myself, knowing that last night had been a pretty good night. Eli's parents had embarrassed him somewhat, but he had been so adorable when his cheeks turned red. I still couldn't believe that he loved me. He was just so amazing; everything was starting to feel like a dream.

I didn't see Eli today because he was busy helping Adam with something. I figured that it had to do with Fiona. Adam liked her so much, but he was hiding behind Drew's spotlight. I kept telling him to tell her that he liked her, but he refused. Maybe he would listen to Eli. I didn't have much to do so after doing my homework I started to re-read _Fortnight_.

My mom had been really happy lately, and I wasn't really sure what was making her happy. I was starting to believe that maybe things were getting better. I knew there was no chance that my parents would get back together, but something inside me kept telling me that life was good.

I fell asleep that night with Eli's headphones on. I woke up Sunday morning smiling because I knew that Eli and I would be spending time with each other.

I headed downstairs to make some breakfast for myself and saw a note from my mother.

_Clarebear, your father is at his condo if you need anything. I am meeting up with some friends this afternoon, so please don't wait up for me. Love, Mom _

I wasn't surprised to find out that she wouldn't be home all day. When I had walked in last night I could hear her crying through the walls. I wanted to go in and make her feel better, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. I felt like ever since she told me about the divorce that we were all slowly drifting apart.

I reached into the cupboard to find a small bowl and filled it with some cereal and milk. While pouring myself a glass of orange juice, I heard my phone vibrate on the table. I brought my breakfast up to my room and grabbed my phone. I sat down on my bed before seeing who had texted me.

_One new text message: Hey, beautiful… _I smiled, realizing that I had the best boyfriend in the whole world. Before I could answer, my phone vibrated again.

_Eli: What are you doing this fine morning?_

_Me: Eating breakfast… my mom went out for the day, so do you wanna hang out?_

_Eli: so does that mean that my girlfriend is lonely? ;) I could come over right now, so you wouldn't have to be alone. _I didn't know what to say. Eli and I alone in my house? I knew nothing bad would happen; I was just slightly nervous.

_Me: that could work. __J _

_Eli: give me ten minutes… seeya soon, Edwards ;) love you_

_Me: byeee I love you, too._

I quickly jumped in the shower to clean myself up. As I was brushing my teeth, I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs, toothbrush in hand, and opened the door. Eli was leaning against the doorframe, dressed in black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a black vest. He was just so adorable. He smirked at me while motioning at my toothbrush. I must've turned red because he started to laugh at me. I ran upstairs to wash up and put the toothbrush down.

Before heading back downstairs, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light purple v-neck with a white cami underneath it, dark-washed skinny jeans, and rainbow toesocks. I giggled at my toes, knowing that I'd be criticized for them in a matter of minutes.

Eli was already sitting on the couch with the remote in hand when I walked downstairs. He smirked at me, and I pulled him up off the couch. He wiggled his eyebrows at me before pulling me into a kiss. He slowly slid his arm around my waist, pulling me close, and my arms found their way around his neck. I could feel him smirk through the kiss as I felt his mouth start to open.

I slowly opened my mouth, letting our tongues play for a little while. After a few minutes I pulled away, breathing heavily after our heavy makeout session.

Eli smirked at me and said, "Clare, you're feisty today. I didn't even get to say hello." I blushed and looked down. He made me so nervous sometimes.

"Hi, Eli." We both started to laugh, and eventually, we sat down on the couch. Eli put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Where'd your mom go again? I'm surprised she left you alone, especially after that dinner where you made it seem like your boyfriend was big and scary." He chuckled, and I smacked his arm.

"Ouch!" He gave me a fake 'you hurt me' look. He still was joking with me about that dinner.

"I'm going to just forget that last part, Eli. She wrote me a note saying she was meeting with some friends. I feel like she's keeping something from me. It's been almost two months since the divorce, and she acts like my dad doesn't even exist." I was upset, and Eli looked into my eyes.

"I doubt that she thinks your dad doesn't exist, Clare. Don't put so much pressure on yourself. Do you think it's possible that she met someone?" Eli could be right. I couldn't imagine my mom with someone else, but it could happen. I didn't want to think about someone replacing my dad.

"I guess so, but I really don't want to think about it. Let's watch a movie or something." Eli's phone started to ring. He looked at it and showed me a text from Adam. _Adam: Hey man… I need your and Clare's help. Fiona needs help setting up the dance for Valentine's Day, and I was hoping you two would help next Friday afternoon. Please? _Eli sighed. He wasn't much for school dances, but I was still secretly hoping that he would take me.

"So, that ruined my plan." Plan? What was he talking about?

"Eli, what plan are you talking about?" He got up from the couch and went out to his car. Did he seriously just leave me again? I really didn't understand anything about this boy. Then, he opened my front door holding two tickets.

"Well, I was going to ask you to the dance, and it was going to be all romantic or whatever. Adam had to mention the dance, and now, everything is screwed up." He plopped himself onto the couch. I couldn't help but laugh, and Eli looked at me confusingly.

"Eli, what makes you think that Adam ruined your plan? Do you think that just because the dance was mentioned that I won't go with you." He kept staring at the floor, but he eventually brought his green eyes up to mine. He was actually upset about this. He really was too sweet.

"Eli, do you want to go to the dance with me?" He kept staring at me. I figured he was trying to come up with some witty comment.

"I don't know, Clare."

"Eli… please go to the dance with me?" He smirked at me. The butterflies started to flutter in my stomach.

"I'd love to, Clare, but only because you begged me. And because I love you." He winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He came over to me and kissed me. There was something different about this kiss. It wasn't heated or passionate, but it was one of those kisses where everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6 Voices

**So…. I've been so busy this past week with homework and a bit of writer's block. I know this isn't my best work, so if it's completely terrible, I'm sorry! Please review, so I can make this story 100x better. Thanks for reading!**

**READ ON… :)**

Throughout the rest of the week, I spent most of my free time with Eli. Each day he would drive me home to my mother's apartment. Of course, she wouldn't be there. Lately, she had been making up excuses everyday for why she wasn't able to be at home with me. I wasn't exactly disappointed, but something was wrong. She usually didn't lie this much to me; I was afraid the find out the truth.

Eli and I had spent the afternoon with Adam, Fiona, and a bunch of other students decorating the gym for the dance. Although we only had limited resources since the school board decided to cut back on money for the dance, the gym actually looked somewhat romantic. There were red, pink, and white heart-shaped balloons everywhere around the gym, and I couldn't help but be excited for the night. I was still shocked that Eli had even wanted to go to the school dance. I figured it wouldn't be his scene, but I guess he gave in because I had been hinting that I wanted to go to this dance since the flyers were out.

Eli said, "Clare, c'mon! Just ask her. It can't be that bad; you've been through a lot lately. I hate seeing you like this." He was holding my hand as he walked me up to the door. I knew that he was only trying to make my life easier, but he didn't understand our relationship. My mother and I had a weird way of communicating with each other.

Before I kissed Eli good-bye I noticed that there was a man's voice booming from the apartment. I didn't recognize it. Eli started to lean in to kiss me, but I had turned around completely, fiddling with my keys, trying to unlock the door. I had to know who was in there.

He moaned, "Cuh-lareeeee… why do you always do this to-" I opened the door to see my mother in the kitchen with another man. She was laughing and having a good time with _him._ I was shocked. She was moving on, and I was happy for her.

"Mom?" She looked up, and her jaw dropped. She was speechless because I knew her secret.

"Clare, honey, what are you doing home already? I was, umm-"

I said, "Mom, it's okay. Anyways, it's almost five o'clock. This isn't very early." Directing my attention to the man in the kitchen, I said, "Hi! I'm Clare." I extended my hand out towards him, and I heard Eli chuckle in the background. He was going to tease me for this.

He said, "Hi, Clare," extending his hand towards me with a smile on his face, "I'm Mark; I've heard a lot about you." He looked at my mom, and she started to blush. Was it possible that my mom was falling for this Mark guy? I looked at the door, hearing it close and noticed that Eli had made his way to the couch.

"Eli, what are you doing?" My mom sounded upset. He jumped off the couch and straightened his clothes while turning a light pink. He was nervous, and he looked even cuter than before.

He was about to say something when my mom said, "Come introduce yourself, don't be shy, but shouldn't you be home getting ready for the dance? If you want, you can eat with us, but Clare probably wants to get ready, right, honey?" I nodded at her.

After Eli had introduced himself to Mark, he made his way out to Morty. I walked him outside. Suddenly I saw a smirk form on my boyfriend's face. He was up to something.

He smirked and said, "Well? I was right wasn't I? I think deserve an award or something for that. Oh, and Clare, I loved your introduction. 'Hi! I'm Clare!' Maybe if I shake your hand then it won't be as awkward." I smacked his shoulder. He could only get away with so much.

"Ouch!" I laughed.

"You deserved that. Don't be so cocky, mister. You're not that great." I tried to look away, so he wouldn't get away with his sarcasm. He kept trying to look into my eyes, but I wouldn't let him. Eventually he grabbed my shoulders and stared at me with those amazing green eyes. I found myself getting lost in them, but he shook my shoulder instead.

"Earth to Clare… And you think I'm not that great? I'm pretty sure that you just lost yourself in my-" I cut him off with a kiss. He was caught by surprise, and I could tell he liked it. He pushed me up against Morty, sliding his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I could feel his heart beating as things started to heat up.

I found myself running my fingers through his dark brown, luscious hair. Wait, running my fingers through his hair? Was this really me? I didn't even know what was happening anymore. I heard myself moan a little when Eli pulled away from the kiss.

"Should I repeat myself, Edwards?" He smirked, and once again, I slapped his shoulder.

"Eli? I wasn't lying when I said you weren't that great." He smirk faded away, and he pulled me away from Morty. He opened the door and started to get in when I grabbed his hand.

"You're not great; you're amazing." I smiled at him, and he kissed me lightly on the lips, then forehead. I blushed. He made me feel like I was on top of the world.

"Thanks, Clare. I love you." He smirked, but it eventually faded into a real smile. "I can't wait for tonight." He winked at me, and I nodded. What exactly was he planning for later? Something about that wink scared me. Those feelings I started to feel during the kiss made me want Eli even more. The next step was, well, sex? I wasn't ready for that. At least, I didn't think I was.

**PLEASE REVIEW… SORRY IF IT WAS BAD… :(**


End file.
